


I Spy

by Bill_Longbow, Winifred_Zachery



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Voyeurism, at least at first, non-negotiated voyeurism, steve and bucky make a porno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winifred_Zachery/pseuds/Winifred_Zachery
Summary: Tony stumbles into his home, exhausted from a long flight and in dire need of cuddles. But of course Steve and Bucky have a small surprise in store to lift his spirits. Tony simply finds it a little earlier than he is supposed to.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 109





	I Spy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseandthorns28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandthorns28/gifts).



> This little piece of fluff and smut is a gift for our sweetheart Roe. Thank you for being you and for being our friend!
> 
> \---
> 
> Beta by grantsgorgeousgirl. You can find her on [tumblr](https://grantsgorgeousgirl.tumblr.com/) !

Tony is done. Maybe it was a mistake taking the nonstop flight from Australia in a suit, but he’s been away for two weeks and he just wanted to go home.

The two weeks were hell, he’d been arguing with the manager of the Australian SI branch about payment of the employees and about ethical sourcing of raw materials from New Zealand. To say they did not see eye to eye was an understatement.

But the fight is finally over, the flight was long and bumpy (but at least he’d had J take over the long stint over the Pacific so he could rest his eyes a little), Pepper is happy and Tony is now only a few brief moments away from his own personal bed and his own personal body pillows.

“Sergeant Barnes and Captain Rogers are still in bed, Sir,” J informs him once he steps out of the suit on the small landing pad of the California villa. 

“Don’t tell them yet, J, I don’t wanna wake them.”

It is just after six, so it is a wonder that Steve is still asleep and Tony was kinda hoping for some good morning cuddles. Besides, Bucky gets grumpy when he wakes up alone. 

Thinking about his boyfriends makes his stomach twist with homesickness, which is dumb because he is home, but any distance between him and his soldiers is too much. 

"Throw up a visual, Jarvis dear," he says, as he silently pads through the penthouse. It's so rare he gets to experience both his lovers asleep -- soldiers wake at the tiniest noise, which usually comes from him -- and he craves the sight. 

A grainy image appears to his left, and Tony knows he's wearing a dumb smile as he watches the burrowed forms of his boyfriends. 

He starts in the direction of the bedroom, intent on carefully sneaking in and maybe wedging himself between them to get a few more hours of sleep, when the image beside him suddenly moves. Quite rhythmically in fact. And is that a moan he hears?

He pauses mid-step and watches as one of the blobs moves up under the blanket to have Bucky’s head emerge from the edge of the duvet a second later, all rumpled and with a smug grin.

“That’s what you get for teasing me yesterday,” he can hear, followed by a deep groan from Steve.

"That so, huh?" Steve chuckles, "guess I haven't teased you enough then…"

Tony shoves down that little voice in the back of his head that points out how well Steve and Bucky are doing without him, and smiles at the familiar banter instead. Still, he stays put, and waits to see what happens next. 

Which is Steve flipping Bucky over and onto his back in a move too fast to follow.

"Maybe I just need to tease a little more?" Steve asks, and Tony can hear the grin in his voice.

It’s hard to make out, but Tony thinks he sees Bucky shiver. He knows all too well how ruthless Steve Rogers can be, and he almost feels sorry for Bucky. Almost. 

“You’re so mean,” Bucky breathes, clearly anticipating what is going to follow. Tony knows how much the brunette likes to poke the bear when he is in the mood. And usually Steve gladly lets himself be poked. “Tony would never let this stand.” The last is said with a small hitch in his voice, as apparently Steve is moving his lower body against Bucky’s, making him feel all of his not inconsiderable weight.

“J, can we get some clearer visuals here?” he requests, quickly considering whether he should alert his lovers to his presence, or at least his attention.

Steve's low chuckle almost makes Tony shiver himself, as he can clearly picture Steve's eyes in his mind's eye. 

Steve nuzzles Bucky's jaw and whispers something, and Tony finds himself leaning forward to hear, despite knowing this is futile. 

"And boost the audio. Might as well…"

The image turns steadily less grainy and lighter, until it's almost as if it's day time and Tony is in the room with them. 

"... do you think he'd say now?" Steve asks, and now the question rings clear in Tony's earpiece.

Bless Jarvis for supporting Tony being a creeping creeper. 

Bucky laughs, that deep laugh Tony is so fond of. It’s a beautiful sound, even more so since it was once so rare. Steve seems to feel the same way judging by the loving look he gives Bucky.

The look is charged with so much intimacy it makes Tony melt in some places and harden in others. These two men have been through hell, together and apart. Now nothing can come between them ever again. Except maybe Tony. And they always welcome him with open arms and shining eyes.

“He’d say to get the fuck on with it,” Bucky replies, catching Tony’s attention again, and pushes Steve’s head down again. 

"He would," Steve chuckles, and dutifully sucks a mark right below Bucky's ear. Instead of continuing like Tony expects him to, he raises himself to look at Bucky again. 

"I miss him," Steve says simply. The statement feels like a punch to the gut. But a good punch? Punch drunk. The way Bucky and Steve are so open with their love for him can still make Tony feel off kilter. 

“Me too,” Bucky sighs, pausing his attempts to push Steve where he wants him to instead muss Steve’s hair with gentle fingers. Tony knows exactly how nice that feels. He enjoys Bucky petting him for hours and it is very obvious that Steve enjoys that too. “Wish he was here. When did he say he was gonna be back? I was, uh, distracted a little during the last call.”

That last bit makes Tony chuckle. He did tell his boys that he’d be back in a few days. Right before he melted their brains with a little in-shower masturbation session that left them both panting for more.

"Tomorrow at the soonest." Steve lets his head lean against Bucky's shoulder and seems to relax, until he suddenly raises his head again to look at Bucky. 

"We could make a recording for him," he grins. "Give him some nice in-flight entertainment…"

Tony nearly groans. These men will be the death of him. They’re gonna kill him one day, with sexiness. If he’d even suspected Steve’s devious streak or that Bucky is such a cuddle monster before he’d started dating them, he’d …

Oh hell, who is he even kidding, he wouldn’t have done a thing differently. He wants to go and hug them both and kiss them senseless.

Though right now he is kinda curious what they will come up with for his “in-flight entertainment.”

“That’s brilliant, Stevie,” Bucky grins back at the blond. “Hey J, can you catch us from a good angle?”

"Certainly, Sergeant," Jarvis replies quietly, and one of his cameras blinks at Tony, the AI equivalent of a wink. 

Tony shakes his head and hides a grin. He has the best bot children. He's also still standing awkwardly in the middle of the penthouse living room. Briefly he considers barging into the bedroom, but in the image Steve throws off the blanket and stretches luxuriously. Jarvis really does have a good angle, and Tony almost reaches out to touch Steve's chest. Damn lack of sleep is messing with his inhibitions again. 

He settles onto the couch instead, and waits for the show. 

And as soon as Bucky has the green light from Jarvis, he gets going. “Come on, love,” he addresses Steve (Jarvis capturing every word perfectly clear), “Let’s show our best fella how much we miss him.”

His hands wander downwards across Steve’s back, taking the blanket with them as they go to provide Tony with a perfect view of the beautiful globes of Steve’s ass.

And what an ass it is! If Tony were an artist he’d capture the perfection in a thousand paintings. But alas, he isn’t and all he can do is squeeze the goods whenever he can - just like Bucky is doing now. “What are you in the mood for, punk?”

“You," Steve answers with that honest sweet smile that never fails to make Tony weak in the knees, before leaning down to kiss Bucky deeply. Steve kisses like he does everything, with his full attention, and always with that edge that spells he knows it might be the last time. It's not hurried or desperate, but you can tell he's never gonna let another chance go to show you how he feels. 

Steve pulls back to smile at Bucky, and nuzzles him. "And you?" 

He kisses along Bucky's jaw and scrapes his teeth just over Bucky's collar bone  
"Any camboy special requests?" 

For a moment Bucky looks too dazed to answer. Steve’s kisses have that effect usually, but it takes him only a moment to fall into a mischievous grin.

“How about you lie down on your stomach, nice and relaxed and I give your sweet behind a little lovin’?” he suggests and even the mental image of that makes Tony shudder. Bucky loves fingering and he rarely gets to treat Steve to some nice, thorough stretching.

It also reminds Tony what Bucky’s fingers feel like deep inside him and he shifts in his seat, suddenly unable to sit still. And just like he knows what it’ll do to Tony, Bucky gives the closest camera a sly wink. Oh, that bastard has got it coming! Tony will not be merciful.

“You drive a hard bargain, Barnes,” Steve chuckles, and leans up to capture Bucky’s lips in a kiss, before rolling off and onto his back.

“Will you use the scented oil?” Steve asks as he moves onto his stomach and wiggles his ass for the camera.

Tony nods. Of course. Steve loves the scented oil. He and Bucky love the scented oil. Mainly because Steve loves it so much and because it makes those amazing muscles shine when they flex in the low light of their bedroom.

“Sure thing, babe,” Bucky predictably replies and reaches over to the nightstand drawer where they keep it, showing off his own flexing thigh muscles in the process. It makes Tony drool.

“Lie back,” Bucky commands gently, once he has the oil bottle open. “I’ll start low and slow.”

“Not sure if that’s a threat or a promise,” Steve grins, still gorgeous despite his face being squashed by the pillow. 

“I sure hope Tony will enjoy this little gift…” Steve sighs, when Bucky starts to work.

For a moment Tony wonders if they know he’s watching them now, but dismisses it right away. They couldn’t have heard him, and if they did he’d be under Steve right now. Or under Bucky. Or in the middle. 

“Oh, he will,” Bucky replies with a cheeky grin. “Our fella likes watching you fall apart.”

Tony groans, Bucky has had him figured out from the moment they met. It’s also incredibly cute that Steve is really intent on pleasing him. Just like he always is, always such good taking care of him and Bucky, like it’s the biggest reward. So it’s nice seeing the blond pampered a little.

Meanwhile Bucky has poured a liberal amount of oil into his hands which he now places at Steve’s shoulders to drag down his back with one firm stroke.

Steve lets out a low moan, and Tony can almost see him sag into the mattress as he lets go of ever present tensions. “Big talk, Bucky,” Steve teases, but it comes out muffled with how his face is pushed into the pillow.

Bucky’s grin turns even more evil at that - and then he winks at the camera again, the little shit - and runs his arms even further down and across Steve’s ass. “Want me to put my money where my mouth is, punk?”

"Not really," Steve sighs and slightly raises his ass. "Want you to put your mouth somewhere though." Steve raises his head and looks back at Bucky, and as he does he winks at the camera too. 

Jesus. Captain virtue and his trusted sidekick. If only the people knew. 

Then again, maybe it’s better if they don’t. Because that means Tony can have them all for himself, greedy bastard that he is. Looks like he’s really lucked out this time.

On the screen, Bucky doesn’t hesitate and goes right in for the kill, thrusting one long finger deep into Steve’s hole, making the Captain twitch reflexively.

“That what you’re looking for?” Bucky’s voice is teasing, but Tony knows the brunette always chooses subtle methods to check in with them while they’re playing. 

"Nope," Steve -- who can find a challenge blindfolded in a room filled with puppies -- states. "If you're talking you ain't doing it right." He even wiggles his ass again.

“Pushy bottom,” Bucky grumbles. As if he minds.

He and Steve are well matched, Tony thinks, as Bucky has not yet found a challenge (at least in bed) he didn’t like. And indeed, he doesn’t need to be asked twice, immediately lowering his face in between Steve’s cheeks, a flash of tongue clearly visible by the camera.

Steve's moan is something from Tony's dirtiest fantasies and shoots straight to his cock. He won't touch himself, not yet, that is. He's not sure how long he can hold out when the sounds from the bedroom are downright filthy. 

Steve pushes his hips up, but Bucky holds him in place with the metal arm, and Tony knows how much Steve loves that Bucky's able to restrain him. Steve does become more vocal, moaning lewdly and holding himself up on his forearms. 

The sight of Steve’s muscles rippling, slowly starting to gleam with sweat, is quite a sight to see and Tony is not above believing his best guy is putting on a show just for him. It makes him want to lick down Steve’s back. And other things. He swallows hard.

On the bed, Bucky has started running his free hand up and down Steve’s thigh, teasing between them, then up over the swell of Steve’s ass and back down into the crack to spread the cheeks to give their audience a prime view of Steve’s twitching hole and Bucky’s teasing tongue.

“...really making a guy want to join,” Tony murmurs absently, scooching around on the leather sofa, his pants starting to get uncomfortably tight.

“With all due respect, Sir, I am positive Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes will not mind if you decide to join them.”

“They’re _performing_ ,” Tony answers with a slight grin, “one doesn’t bother performers during their act. It’s not done.”

“If you say so.” Jarvis’ dry tone makes it clear what he thinks about the situation, and Tony never fails to be amazed at his AI son.

“I do say so, now shush, it’s rude to talk during,” Tony grins and blows a kiss towards one of Jarvis’ cameras.

In the image Steve has started to hump against the mattress, despite Bucky’s efforts to keep him still.

It makes Bucky lift his face from Steve’s ass, a wicked grin on his face, glistening with sweat and saliva. “You want me to stop, big guy?” He teases, using his metal thumb to tease at the puff red rim of Steve’s hole. “Or you want some more?”

Tony can’t help his grin. Bucky has Steve right where he wants him, panting with arousal and this close to losing it. How fortunate that Bucky is always willing to give his lovers everything they need. “Tell me, tell Tony what you want,” Bucky encourages the blond and leans down to press sucking kisses to the small of his back and ass. Tony appreciates the visible marks that he can easily see on the screen.

Steve turns his head away from the pillow. Not to face Bucky, but to look in the camera. “I want you here, Tony,” he says, and how can Tony resist a plea like that? He can’t, that’s what. He has a sneaking suspicion, as he gets off the couch and moves to the bedroom to open the door as silently as he can.

Neither soldier looks surprised to see him, and Tony will later ask what gave him away. For now he launches himself at the nearest one, which happens to be Bucky, only to be caught by two pairs of eager arms.

And this, Tony decides, the feeling of being home, of being loved and desired is worth any non-stop flight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this little chapter, why don't you come visit [Bill Longbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow) or [me (Wini)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winifred_Zachery) or join us in the [Stuckony discord server](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n)!


End file.
